FIG. 1A shows a schematic partial three-dimensional view of a conventional back light module, and FIG. 1B shows a schematic cross-sectional view of the conventional back light module taken along line I-I′ of FIG. 1A. Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a display device 100 includes a display panel 110 and a back light module 120, and the display panel 110 is disposed on the back light module 120. The back light module 120 includes a bezel 122, a light source assembly 124 and a driving circuit board 126, wherein the bezel 122 has a carrier surface 122a and a back surface 122b opposite to the carrier surface 122a, and a light source assembly 124 is disposed on the carrier surface 122a of the bezel 122.
Owing to the light emitting diode having several advantages such as high brightness, low power consumption, long usage life, and low heat generation, the light emitting diode is broadly used as the back light source of the liquid crystal display device. The light source assembly 124 has several light emitting diodes 124a and a circuit board 124b, wherein the light emitting diodes 124a are electrically connected to the circuit board 124b. In addition, the driving circuit board 126 is disposed on the back surface 122b of the bezel 122 and electrically connected to the circuit of the display panel 110 through a flexible circuit board 130. A chip 140 for driving the light source assembly 124 and a chip (not shown) for driving the display panel 110 are electrically connected to the driving circuit board 126. The circuit board 124b of the light source assembly 124 is electrically connected to the driving circuit board 126 by a connector 170 such that the light emitting diodes are electrically connected to the chip 140.
However, the assembly process of the display device 100 is complex and time consuming because the circuit board 124b must be pulled out from a lateral side of the bezel 122 and bent to a side of the back surface 122b of the bezel 122, and then the circuit board 124b is plugged into the connector 170 to electrically connect the circuit board 124b and the driving circuit board 126. In addition, the circuit board 124b may be broken due to the bent part of the circuit board 124b is repeatedly bent or nibs against other elements. It will affect the connection of the light source assembly 124 and chip 140 and result in the problem of abnormal display in the device.